


the eyes of an angel

by sharonsnatalia



Series: The Great Comet Drabbles [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonsnatalia/pseuds/sharonsnatalia
Summary: Still, Mary looked at her and saw nothing but beauty. Underneath the concern she felt for her friend, warmth blossomed in the pit of her stomach.





	the eyes of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: hesitant kiss + marynat

Natasha looked beautiful in the morning light, that much was undeniable to any soul with vision. Sunlight framed her, creating a halo around her. Sadness contorted her features, her eyes darkened by despair and a once ever-present smile was now replaced with a frown. There were dark circles under her eyes, just another outward sign of the agony that plagued her. 

Still, Mary looked at her and saw nothing but beauty. Underneath the concern she felt for her friend, warmth blossomed in the pit of her stomach. 

“After all I have done, why are you still by my side?” [add]

“I-” Mary paused, red creeping onto her cheeks, “You are my dearest friend, Natasha. I will always be at your side.” [add]

Natasha face shifted. Her eyes brightened, and her frown eased. She moved closer to Mary. “And I will always love you, Mary.”

The warmth grew within Mary. Warmer and warmer and warmer and warmer. She edged closer to Natasha. Without a thought, she moved her hand to Natasha’s cheek. Fear, quick and unpleasant, jabbed at the warmth. Once, then twice. Still, she moved a bit closer. Natasha was right there. Right there, and she couldn’t focus on anything.

She kissed Natasha, gentle and barely there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give kudos!
> 
> Yell at me about Marynat on 


End file.
